character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Box Wood (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Box Wood (Black)= |-|Box Wood (Multicolor)= |-|Familiars= Summary Box Wood is a witch villain appearing in the 2020 anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. Box Wood is first attacked by Iroha Tamaki on a train after kidnapping a cat. She resides in a barrier containing many wire nettings drifted in a yellow sky. Box Wood was able to dodge multiple arrows from Iroha by moving at incredible speed, until she received a surprise attack by Kuroe, whom cut one of the tendrils of Box Wood's barrier. The witch then tried to attack Iroha and Kuroe by slamming into them, but the two magical girls were able to escape from the barrier without defeating the witch and returned the cat to its owner. Later on she appears on the train again with Iroha and Kuroe where all 3 end up getting transported to Kamihama within Zenobia's barrier. She is then caught and subsequently killed by the other witch. Box Wood doesn't appear in the Magia Record game and is exclusive to the anime. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Box Wood Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record (Anime) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch of stone-dwelling fish Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Salamander Physiology, Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Color Manipulation (Box Wood shimmers in fluorescent colors when she swims inside the tubular structure that is her nest, but is solid black when she is outside), Metal Manipulation (Box Wood can control large tendrils made of metal objects. She can also manipulate multiple metal fences and can use them to attack and create a huge sphere that is her nest), Flight, Water Manipulation (Box Wood used water to flush many people outside the train), Vehicular Manipulation and Technopathy (Box Wood controlled and manipulated a train and made the train screens display the following sentences: "Whispering Strictly Prohibited", "The only Good Witch is a Dead Witch!", "Please be quiet" and "Speech is silver, silence is golden"), Adaptation (Box Wood showed to be able to live even outside her barrier), Team Combination (Box Wood and her familiars don't interfere with each other, but they cooperate to eliminate enemies), Despair Empowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Absorption, Invisibility (A witch can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Portal Creation and BFR (Can create a portal to bring people inside her barrier), Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Was able to give pre-Kamihama Iroha and Kuroe a fair fight. Should be also at least comparable to Suleika, whom created and controlled a barrier so big that a starry sky could be packed up inside it) Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ (Was able to dodge Iroha's arrows and kept up with both Iroha and Kuroe) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Class (Should be at least comparable to Suleika) Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Grief Seed Intelligence: Unknown, likely Below Average Weaknesses: None notable. Gallery Boxwood.jpg|Box Wood's production art. Boxwoodfamiliars.jpg|Box Wood's familiars. boxwoodanime.jpg|Box Wood as she appears in the anime. boxwoodtrailer.jpg|Box Wood as she appears in the first Magia Record trailer. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4